Birthday Ghouls
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Frankie gets ready for Tammy's birthday. But will be a blast or a bust?
1. Chapter 1

**A request from eacox1787. Enjoy!**

* * *

Frankie Stein was hiding in the bushes. She peeked through the leaves and saw her human friend Tammy leaving her house and getting on the school bus. It drove away, Tammy was long gone.

"Coast clear!" Frankie whispered. She came out of the bushes carrying a big box. She went to the house and knocked in the door.

Tammy's mother Virginia opened the door and welcomed the teen monster inside.

"Thanks so much for helping, Frankie!" Virginia said. "Did you get everything?"

Frankie smiled. "Sure did! All the decorations are right here!" She placed the box on a table and took all the decorations out.

Virginia cringed a little when she saw them.

Frankie took out black and pink streamers, skull shaped balloons and party hats. "And I have the cake ordered and everything!" said Frankie. "It's gonna be black with pink icing skulls on it! Draculaura and Spectra and going to pick it up. It'll be a voltageous party!"

Virginia just stared. "Don't you think all this is a little...monstrous for a little girl's birthday party?"

Frankie smiled. "Sure! Tammy loves monsters ever since we met! This is gonna be the best party she's ever had!"

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about." said Virginia. It still took her some getting used to having a babysitter for a monster. "But what about the invitations?"

"Taken care of." Frankie took out one of the invitations. They were pink, but they were coffin shaped. "I made them myself."

"Looks like you're on top of everything, Frankie." Virginia said. "Now, I say we put the cake over there." She pointed to the right. "And we put the presents over there-"

Frankie suddenly gasped, her neck bolts sparked.

"Frankie, is something wrong?"

"Oh. My. Ghoul! The presents! I totally forgot to get Tammy a present!" Frankie gasped. "What am I going to do?!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Frankie. You don't have to get Tammy anything."

"But I want to get her something!" Frankie said. "What kind of friend am I if I don't have a present for Tammy?! I have to go get her one!"

Virginia sighed. "Alright, Frankie. If you insist. I'll take care of the decorating. Just remember to be back here at three o'clock. That's when Tammy's done with school."

"Okay, Virginia! I won't forget!" Frankie said with a salute. "See you later!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie rode her bicycle to the Maul. She didn't know what exactly to get Tammy, but she had to try.

"Okay, let's see..." Frankie went to the first store she saw. There were racks and racks of monstrously stylish clothes.

"Ooh! This skirt is to die for!" Frankie said, grabbing a plaid mini skirt. "Or this bracelet! This necklace!"

"You sound like a satisfied customer." a voice said.

Frankie turned to see her friend Clawdeen Wolf. "Oh! Hey, Clawdeen! Just picking out a birthday gift for Tammy!"

"Looks to me you're shopping for yourself." said the werewolf.

Frankie stopped nd looked at the armful of designer clothes. "Yeah...you're right." She dropped them all. "But I'm just not sure what to get for Tammy! I've never shopped for a normie before!"

"Well, try thinking like a normie. What's something that she really wants?"

"Um, well, let's see..." Frankie had to think this through. "Well, she's got plenty of toys and games, so that's out."

"How about a gift card?" Clawdeen suggested.

"Nah, gift cards are old hat." Frankie thought some more. "Well, she often tells me that I have such stylish clothes..."

"That's it then!" Clawdeen said. "Just get her a drop dead gorgeous outfit just for her!"

"Yeah! You're right!" Frankie hugged her friend. "Thanks, Clawdeen! See you at the party!"

* * *

Frankie went to the monster children's store and got the most stylish monster dress for Tammy all gift wrapped.

"Tammy's going to be so surprised!" Frankie said to herself as she left the Maul. She checked her phone. "It's two o'clock. So I've got an hour to get to Tammy's house!"

The teen monster got on her bike and started peddling away.

"HELP! HELP!" a child's voice cried out.

Frankie screeched to a halt, she followed those cries for help to an old lane. She peeked around the corner and saw a young Asian girl cornered by three big boys.

The little girl tried to run away, but one of the boys stopped her with one hand and pushed her down.

"Leave me alone!" the girl screamed.

The boys just laughed and were about to gang up on her until,

"HEY!"

The boys turned around and gasped.

Frankie Stein towered over the boys. Her teeth were clenched and her neck bolts were sparking like mad.

"SHE SAID...LEAVE HER ALONE!" Frankie yelled, her fingertips crackled with electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The bullies screamed and ran away, they were miles and miles away.

Frankie stopped sparking and turned to the girl. She frowned when she saw her whimpering and shaking.

"Oh, don't be scared, sweetie." Frankie said, soothing the little girl. "You don't have to be afraid. I just saved you from those bullies."

Frankie kneeled down and offered her green hand to the child. "I'm Frankie, Frankie Stein."

The girl blinked. "Like...Frankenstein?"

"Yep, like Frankenstein." said the monster. She helped the child up. "What's your name?"

"Sue." the girl said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sue." said Frankie. "Are you okay?"

Sue nodded. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Frankie checked the time. "Whoa! I better get going to Tammy's party!" She looked at Sue. "Where's your mommy, Sue?"

"Sue! Sue!"

Framkie turned and saw an adult that looked like Sue. She gasped seeing Frankie, but Sue came up to her.

"Mommy! This is Frankie! She saved me from these mean kids!" Sue told her mother.

"She's right, ma'am." said Frankie. "Sorry for startling you."

"T-Thank you." Sue's mother said softly.

"Well, I better get going." Frankie said, getting her bike. "Goodbye, Sue!"

"Bye, Frankie!" Sue said, smiling and waving.

And Frankie Stein sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie was almost at Tammy's house. She was a few blocks away.

Just then, a bat swooped down and turned into Draculaura. "Hey, Frankie! You got a sec?!"

"Draculaura?!" Frankie stopped. "What's up?"

"We need your help!" said the vampire.

"With what?!"

Draculaura became a bat. "Just follow me!" And she flew away.

"Wait up!" Frankie peddled as fast as she could to keep up to her friend.

Frankie peddled as hard as she could, but she noticed Draculaura was getting farther away from Tammy's house. But Frankie could tell this was an emergency.

"Over there!" Draculaura pointed to a group of boys that were running with gift bags.

"Those are presents from Tammy and those boys stole them!" Draculaura said.

"WHAT?! We have to stop them!" Frankie said. "You block them from the front!"

Draculaura nodded and flew fast. She flew ahead of the crowd and transformed. "Stop right there!"

The group stopped in their tracks. They tried to run the other way but Frankie had them cornered.

"Not so fast!" said Frankie. "Now hand over those presents!"

"No way, ya freaky monsters!" the leader of the group snapped.

Draculaura gasped. "Wait a minute! You're those normie kids who tricked Tammy into going to Monster High!"

And they were. Travis and his two sidekicks Barry and Harry.

"Yeah, so what if we are?" Travis said. "Let's get out of here!"

They tried to leave another way, but Spectra Vondergeist came through the ground, blocking their way.

"Y'know, it's bad enough normies give us monsters a bad name, but you guys are really giving normies a bad name." said the ghost girl.

"You guys really shouldn't be doing this bad stuff." said Frankie. "Because it just might catch up to you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, too bad." Travis was about to run off until,

"TRAVIS!" a voice screamed angrily.

Travis froze. He and his gang felt themselves shake when two women came up the sidewalk.

It was Travis's mother. And she looked very angry.

"Wh-Wh-What's up, Mom?" asked Travis.

"What's up," growled Travis's mother. "is a phone call I got from Sue's mother about you." She grabbed her son's wrist.

"And," she added as she turned to Barry and Harry. "I'm going to call your parents too! Now you two get on home right now!"

And the boys got on home as fast as their legs can carry them.

"Come on, Travis!" the mother hissed as she pulled her son away.

"Whoa! Talk about lucky!" Frankie said.

"Good thing I was floating around the neighborhood when I saw them!" Spectra said.

Draculaura took the bags. "And we got Tammy's presents!"

Frankie gasped and looked at the time. "And we better get to her house now! It's almost three!"

"We can give you a lift."

The ghouls turned and saw Sue along with two other girls. A blonde and a redhead with them. With them were their mothers.

"We saw the whole thing!" Sue's mother said. "Thank you for stopping them and getting our presents for Tammy."

"See? I told you they're real monsters!" Sue told her friends.

"Cool!" the blonde said. "I'm Laura!"

"And I'm Cindy!" said the redhead.

Frankie smiled. "Nice to meet all of you. So you guys are going to Tammy's party too?"

"Yes, and wouldn't have shown up I you girls didn't stop those awful boys!" Sue's mother said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Draculaura said. "Let's get to the party!"

* * *

Tammy arrived at her house. She got off the bus and sighed. It has been a long day and no one remembered her birthday.

"Some birthday..." Tammy sighed. She went up to the door and went inside her house.

But everything was dark for a second.

"SURPRISE!" The lights came on.

Tammy shouted in surprise as she saw the black and pink streamers and balloons. Along with her himan friends and monster friends under one roof!

"Happy Birthday, Tammy!" Frankie said as she went up to her friend and hugged her.

"So, we're you surprised?" Clawdeen said.

It took a while for Tammy to respond since she was so surprised. "Y-Yes, I am!" She laughed. "I never expected a birthday party like this!"

"You don't think it's too scary?" asked Virginia.

Tammy shook her head. "No way, Mom! This is the coolest birthday ever! How many kids say they've had a monster birthday party with real monsters?"

"Not too many, that's for sure!" Spectra said, taking a picture on her phone.

"Let's get ready for some cake!" Frankie said.

"Wow!" Tammy gasped as they brught in the cake. "That's the neatest monster cake ever!"

"The best birthday ever deserves the best cake ever!" Draculaura said.

Once they sang happy birthday, Tammy made a wish and blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" asked Frankie.

Tammy giggled. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true."

But Frankie had a pretty good idea what Tammy wished for. That she and Tammt would be friends forever.

And that's exactly was Tammy wished for.


End file.
